1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rain shut-off for a mechanized irrigation system such as a center pivot irrigation system, a corner irrigation system, or a linear irrigation system. More particularly, this invention relates to a rain shut-off for a mechanized irrigation system which is rainfall amount adjustable which will shut down the irrigation system when a predetermined rainfall is sensed by an electronic rain gauge over a predetermined period of time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mechanized irrigation system such as a center pivot irrigation system, a corner irrigation system or a linear irrigation system has long been used to irrigate crops. Most mechanized irrigation systems utilize a control panel which controls the speed of the system, the cycle times of the system, the amount of water applied to different sectors of the area being irrigated, etc. Even though the control panel may be wirelessly monitored from a remote location, to the best of applicant's knowledge, no one has provided a rain shut-off which will discontinue the operation of the mechanized irrigation system should a predetermined amount of rainfall occur at the location of the system over a predetermined length of time. If the irrigation system continues to operate even though rainfall has occurred at the location of the irrigation system, water is wasted and over watering may occur thereby damaging the crop being irrigated.